


Dangerous and Stupid

by bigblackhorse4



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Mild Depiction of Violence, Minor Injuries, deaf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblackhorse4/pseuds/bigblackhorse4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint wakes up in the hospital, Natasha is waiting beside him. He know he's about to be scolded for pulling a dumb maneuver, but she surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr line-prompt where one part of your OTP says the other, "That was dangerous and stupid…And awesome!"
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful GreyMichaela for betaing and giving me the prompt!

            “That was dangerous and stupid,” Natasha signed to him before slipping his hearing aids onto his ears.

 

            Clint sighed, waiting for it. For all that Natasha’s job was oftentimes much more dangerous than his, he was more prone to bouts of idiocy. So of the two, he got yelled at on a regular basis.

 

            Usually by Natasha.

 

            Scratch that. _Always_ by Natasha.

 

            This time he really had done it. He didn’t even know _how_ Nat got there so fast. He’d woken up in North Central Bronx Hospital with a Grade 2 concussion, every finger on his right hand swollen and broken, and one pissed-off ex-KGB agent hovering over him. There certainly had been better wake-ups in a hospital bed than this time.

 

            _Won’t be shooting the bow for a bit_ , Clint noted, flinching when he tried to flex the fingers of his right hand. _Maybe I can convince Stark to put some nanos over the breaks._

 

            This time it wasn’t even technically his fault.

 

            It’s not like he could walk past those kids tormenting that dog. _No way_. That poor German Shepherd was doing its best to slink away without them noticing, but each time they would trip it and drag it back into their circle with the ropes they’d tied around its legs. Clint had already made up his mind to intervene.

 

            Then he saw the bottle of lighter fluid and one kid holding a match.

 

            Okay, so he lost his cool. But he hadn’t known these teenagers had much larger, angrier older brothers watching. Brothers that carried billy clubs and had tempers the size of the tri-state area.

 

            Brothers that waited until he ran the group of teens off and knelt down to help the dog.

 

            He remembered untying the ropes and freeing the dog before a kick landed on his left kidney and sent him sprawling into the dingy alley. He’d gotten a decent look at guys he promptly named Burly 1.0 and Burly 2.0, saw a baton coming down in an arc towards his face, and then darkness.

           

            _Yeah, I’m lucky to be waking up_ , Clint thought, shooting Nat a sheepish look as she sat on the edge of his hospital bed, arms crossed in front of her chest.

           

            She rolled her eyes at his glance. “That was dangerous and stupid. And _awesome_.”

 

            Clint’s jaw fell open. _She said what?_

            Natasha continued, “Have you _seen_ the video? It’s going viral.”

 

            With a sense of dread, Clint gingerly took the phone Natasha handed him and pressed ‘play’.

 

            One of the teenagers must have taken the video after Clint ran them off. The video was a zoomed-in account of Burly Mustache and Baby-Faced Burly beating the ever-loving _shit_ out of Clint, who’d never heard them coming because he’d left his hearing aids at home. Clint never made it off the ground where he knelt either. After he’d been knocked out is where things got interesting though.

 

            Someone clad in red and blue shot into the frame, swinging from a… _vine_? Rope? _The hell?_

 

            This scrawny guy—wearing a mask—proceeded to kick the asses of Burly 1.0 and 2.0. They never landed a hit on him, and he left them strung up from a fire escape encased in an opaque material.

 

            The video ended with the police arriving and the red and blue guy swinging out of the frame on a substance he apparently shot from his wrists. Again, _the hell?_

 

            “Who the _hell_ is he?”

 

            Natasha shrugged. “He calls himself Spiderman. Started showing up and saving people a few months ago. Stark’s trying to find him to possibly recruit him.”

 

            Clint grumbled at that, but that was mostly grumpiness at needing to be saved when he was a damn _Avenger_.

 

            “Next time, don’t forget your hearing aids when you leave the Tower,” Nat said, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

            Clint rolled his eyes and dragged her in closer with his good arm. Least she didn’t yell this time.


End file.
